El Lado Encontrado Nabriel
by BlueFireWorks12
Summary: Un final alternativo para la trilogía Una Vida Oculta de Sally Green. Contiene SPOILERS. Simplemente no pude llevar el final y decidí escribir el mío. Cabe decir que habrán bastantes cambios con respecto al original. La pareja principal será Nathan Byrn y Gabriel Boutin, obviamente. Todos sabemos que se merecían un final mejor. LEER ÚNICAMENTE SI HAS ACABADO LA TRILOGÍA


Narrado por Gabriel.

-Es molesto, pero nunca me herirán. Ríndanse. Ahora. Suelten a la rehén-escucho la voz de Nathan pero distante.

-No nos rendiremos. Déjanos ir y no mataremos a ésta ni al otro. Si atacas a cualquiera de nosotros, ellos morirán.

Me empujan junto a Adele. Sigo vestido con el uniforme negro de Cazador, pero tengo mi propia apariencia. El pelo me cubre parte de la cara y un hilillo de sangre corre del oído a la mejilla. Tengo una pistola contra la sien y un lazo de soga alrededor del cuello. Miro a Nathan. Sé que hará lo que sea para sacarme de esta situación.

-Háblame, Gabriel-dice-. Hazme saber que eres tú.

Es normal que piense que podría ser un impostor. Me recargo contra la Cazadora y como puedo susurro:

-Has estado fuera mucho tiempo. ¿Acaso estabas perdido?

Apenas logro pronunciarlo.

-Herido, pero no perdido-me responde.

Su voz sí suena como alguien perdido.

Una de las Cazadores grita algo. Algo de que si intenta algo nos matará. Trato de aguantar un poco más. Por Nathan. Me arrastran con ellas. La pistola sigue apuntándome a la cabeza. Miro a Nathan. Está haciendo algo. Las Cazadoras se dan cuenta. Pasa algo, pero no sé bien qué. Un disparo. ¿A mí? No lo sé. Me caigo al suelo. De pronto la soga que tenía alrededor del cuello se suelta y me siento aliviado. Pero duele. Entonces sé que me han disparado.

-¿Estás bien?-me pregunta.

Intento sanar.

-Me dispararon.

-¿Qué?-me abre el chaquetón. Sé que estoy sangrando-. ¿Puedes sanar?

-Lo estoy intentando.

Entonces le oigo gritar. Llama a Greatorex. Le dice que necesita a Arran. No sé si oirá. Levanta mi camisa. No sé que aspecto tendrá pero es doloroso.

-Vas a estar bien. Es una herida superficial. No tienes la bala dentro. Sólo un poco de veneno de Cazador.

Le miro esperanzado.

-¿Entonces viviré?

-Definitivamente-me siento algo aliviado pero no estoy muy seguro. Duele. Vuelve a gritar. No sé que está pasando. Oigo disparos desde el pasillo. Luego paran.

-No estoy tan mal-digo, intentando sentarme para enterarme de qué está pasando.

-Adele puede ir a buscar a Arran en un minuto. Sólo recuéstate. Si Greatrorex no viene, mandaré a Adele.

Le obedezco. Entonces escucho otra voz. ¿Es Arran? Estoy tumbado. No sé que está pasando. Disparos. Siento balas encontrando mi cuerpo. En el pecho. Más disparos. Rayos. Definitivamente no sé, pero cada vez me siento más débil y lo único que puedo hacer es pronunciar el nombre de Nathan. Estoy mirando fijamente a Nathan mientras intento sanar. Creo que es eso lo que me está diciendo. También sé que está gritando. ¿Está llamando a Arran? ¿No estaba aquí hace un momento? Trato de olvidarme de eso y continuo intentando sanar. Me dice que Arran llegará rápido y que siga intentándolo pero no puedo y se lo digo. Cada vez me cuesta más fijar su mirada en él. Me dice que no puedo dejarlo y yo no quiero pero mi cuerpo no responde. Intento mirarlo pero siento cómo me voy desvaneciendo. Entonces no sé que pasa.

Viene Arran, creo. Nathan me está gritando. Creo que llora. Vuelvo a pronunciar su nombre. Creo que Arran está intentando sacar la bala. Intento aguantar. No quiero dejar a Nathan. Arran exclama algo. No sé el qué. Me siento un poco mejor pero no mucho. Siento como si me quedara dormido pero también escucho a Nathan. Está diciendo que me ama y que me necesita y creo que me abraza. Arran está diciéndole algo pero él no responde. Sigue diciéndome que no le deje y me besa. Le escucho pero no puedo responder. Mi cuerpo no responde. Creo que estoy dormido. ¿O quizá muerto?

No estoy muerto. Estoy dormido. Estoy en un sitio cómodo y oigo a la naturaleza. Un río y hojas de árbol cayendo. Supongo que estoy en el bosque. Todos los días intento despertar pero no puedo hacerlo. Sigo sin fuerzas. Pero sí que oigo a Nathan. Está conmigo la mayor parte del tiempo. A veces me habla y le escucho aunque él no lo sepa. Me dice que me necesita y que no puedo dejarle. También a veces oigo a Arran. Y a Celia. Pero sobre todo a Nathan. Y quisiera despertar de una vez para decirle que yo también le amo y que no quiero verle sufrir más: Ya hemos sufrido lo suficiente.

Una de esas noches, Nathan me dice que está perdiendo las esperanzas. Que no quiere estar sin mí y que si no despierto no va a poder soportarlo. También me dice que lo siente. Su mano está junto a la mía, nuestros dedos están entrelazados. Necesito hacerle saber que le escucho siempre y que estoy feliz de que esté a mi lado. No sé cómo pero pude apretar levemente su mano y él pareció sorprenderse. Creo que ríe. Me besa en la frente y creo que se va a contárselo a los demás.

He perdido la cuenta de cuantas noches llevo inconsciente, pero cada vez me siento con un poquito mas de fuerza. He intentado sanar y creo que está funcionando. Es de noche de nuevo. Oigo grillos. Nathan está aquí al lado y creo que se ha quedado dormido porque está a mi lado sin moverse y su respiración es tranquila. Su mano está unida a la mía. Logro juntar las pocas fuerzas que tengo e intento abrir los ojos. Poco a poco lo consigo. Pronuncio su nombre apretando su mano. Él se sobresalta. Me abraza y me besa suavemente en la mejilla.

-¡Al fin! ¡Necesitaba que despertaras!-me dice.

Cuando acaba de decirlo aparecen Arran y Adele. Veo que estoy en una especie de camilla y que estoy rodeado de plantas. Es una cúpula como la que hizo Nathan cuando nos quedamos en la cabaña de Ledger, hecha de plantas pero más grande y con un espacio para entrar y salir.

-¿Cómo estás?-me dice Arran.

-Mejor, creo-consigo decir. Aún no me he sentado pero lo intento y lo consigo.

-¿Te duele algo?-reflexiono y la verdad es que no. No siento dolor. Sólo alivio por haber despertado. Niego con la cabeza.

-Escuché casi todo, creo. Estaba inconsciente pero podía oír lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. ¿Cuántos días llevo así?

-Dos semanas y tres días-contesta Nathan.

No me sorprende. Pensé que era más. Los días así duraban una eternidad.

-Sería mejor que descanses y te vayas recuperando poco a poco-dice-me alegra que estés bien.

Me encojo de hombros y sonrío un poco.

-Cualquier cosa estaremos aquí al lado. Dormid bien y descansad. Os lo merecéis.

Nathan musita un 'gracias' y ellos salen de la cabaña. Se gira hacia mí y me mira. Sus ojos empiezan a llenarse de lágrimas. Entonces le digo:

-Has estado fuera mucho tiempo, ¿acaso estabas perdido?

Viene hacia mí y me abraza con fuerza.

-Herido, pero no perdido-musita-. Bueno, también perdido. No podía soportar la idea de estar sin ti. He sido un idiota y...

Le interrumpo. Me separo de él y tomo su cara con las dos manos.

-Ya ha pasado, Nathan. No te sientas culpable, estoy bien y tú también. Eso es lo que importa, ¿no?

Las lágrimas corren por sus mejillas y las limpio con la yema de mi dedo pulgar.

-Lo siento.

-Está bien-sonrío-. No tienes que disculparte más.

Se muerde el labio. Me mira de nuevo y me abraza. Se lo devuelvo dejando también un casto beso en su nuca. Se separa para volver a mirarme. Se vuelve a acercar a mí muy despacio y me besa suavemente en los labios. No dura mucho. Nos separamos y me abraza de nuevo. Sigue llorando. Le acaricio el pelo, el cuello, la espalda. Cuando se calma un poco le aparto con suavidad y miro a mi alrededor.

Hay una gran manta en el suelo. Al lado de donde estoy yo. Entonces me doy cuenta de que dormía conmigo todas las noches porque hay un hueco que encaja perfectamente con su cuerpo. Sigo examinando el lugar.

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto.

Él me mira y sonríe.

-En Gales. Como te prometí.

Sonrío y le tomo de la mano. Me sentí feliz y tranquilo por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-Nathan- digo, y él me mira-. Gracias por haberte quedado. Escuchaba todo lo que me decías y llevaba muchos días queriendo decírtelo pero no podía...-sonrío levemente-. Yo también te amo.

Parece que se sonroja pero tampoco puedo verlo bien por la oscuridad y porque vuelve a abrazarme con más fuerza haciendo que caiga de espaldas con él encima de mí, pero no está apoyando todo su peso. Aún teme hacerme daño. Tampoco caí con demasiada fuerza. Me mira a los ojos y se acerca a mi cara.

-Creo que debí haberlo dicho mucho antes...-murmura-, a partir de ahora intentaré hacerlo más a menudo.

Sonrío.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo si no te sale, mientras me lo demuestres basta.

Se encoge de hombros. Luego se levanta y pone una especie de almohada al lado de la suya, en la manta. Se sienta y me mira. Voy y me siento frente a él. Vuelvo a buscar su mano para entrelazar mis dedos con los suyos.

-¿Quieres que te cuente lo que pasó?

Asiento con la cabeza.

-Cuando te dispararon la primera vez no fue tanto, pero aún así llamé a Arran. Vino, pero resultó ser Jessica que estaba transformada en él. Le lancé rayos mientras intentaba cubrirte y que no te disparara pero... no pude. Seguí lanzándole rayos hasta que se cayó al suelo. Ella continuaba disparando y yo lanzando rayos hasta que paro... Intente protegerte pero...-le interrumpo.

-Está bien, Nathan. Hiciste lo que podías.

Suspira y noto que ahora está mirando al suelo.

-Entonces te oí llamarme y te vi. Vi que te había disparado y llamé a Arran. El de verdad. Vi que intentabas sanar y que los destellos de tus ojos se estaban llendo. Cuando Arran llegó le costó trabajo encontrar las balas pero lo logró. Aún así, verte así... No podía imaginar perderte. No podía perderte-su voz tiembla y sé que está llorando y por eso su mirada sigue en el suelo.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos. Él solloza y se cubre la cara con las manos.

-Nathan-, no dice nada-. Nathan, mírame por favor.

Lo hace. Sus ojos están rojos y de ellos no paran de brotar lágrimas que caen por sus mejillas. Coloco una de mis manos sobre ellas.

-Estoy bien. Estoy aquí. Contigo-, limpio sus lágrimas- deja de culparte, por favor. Ya lo hemos pasado muy mal, lo suficiente. Dejémoslo ir.

-Sabes que no puedo hacer eso.

-Inténtalo-, no dice nada, se levanta para salir-, Nathan, quédate.

Se detiene pero aún está de espaldas.

-Nathan, no te vayas, quédate conmigo esta noche... Por favor.

Se limpia las lágrimas, se gira y viene hacia mí. Me abraza para luego musitar:

-Está bien. Lo siento, me quedaré. Esta noche y todas las noches que vengan.

Sonrío y tomo su cara con las dos manos. Le beso en los labios. Me siento aliviado por seguir aquí, a su lado. Y pienso que a mí también me gustaría quedarme con él para siempre, sin amenazas a nuestro alrededor. Creo que al fin podremos ser felices de verdad. Y eso es lo mejor de todo.


End file.
